Bertemu Buyut
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, seorang murid SMA di Konoha HS, teringat akan komik pertama yang diberikan ibunya. Ia jadi ingin pergi menemui kakek buyutnya di masa lalu. Setting before Shippuden. Bukan BL! Mind to Read n' Review?


**Title: **Bertemu Buyut

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO c ngelingker MasKishuu /plak/ Masasshi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Friencship/Family

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **gajeness, typo(s), alur cepet, OOC, semi AU? semi Canon? Abal? apa aja boleeeeeee XD #dieeesh#

_Enjoy! ^^_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Naruto Uchiha, seorang murid SMA di Konoha HS, teringat akan komik pertama yang diberikan ibunya. Ia jadi ingin pergi menemui kakek buyutnya di masa lalu. Setting before Shippuden. Bukan BL! Mind to Read n' Review?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suatu siang di Kota Konoha, musim panas sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menghangatkan tanah Negara Hi, sebuah Negara sub-tropis yang terletak di belahan dunia sebelah timur. Siapa bilang musim panas musimnya bermalas-malasan dengan pergi ke pantai dan berjemur di bawah terik matahari? Musim panas adalah musimnya olahraga bagi jiwa muda yang sedang bergelora!

Pada musim panas, di Negara Hi banyak diadakan lomba antarsekolah tingkat penyisihan wilayah untuk pertandingan di musim gugur atau dingin. Olahraga apa saja. Mulai dari basket, voli, sepak bola, r_ugby_, bahkan bisbol.

Tak terkecuali para siswa SMA Konoha anggota klub bisbol yang sedang pergi untuk berjuang di tanah Suna. Sekarang pukul 09.00. Masih ada 30 menit untuk mereka berkunjung ke kuil dekat stadion untuk berdoa atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Hei, Itacchin~ kau ingat cerita Doraemon?" tanya seorang anak berambut pirang yang baru saja selesai membeli jimat kemanangan di kios kecil dekat pintu masuk. Ia menatap pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Alunan musik _rock _cukup terdengar dari _headset_ yang tergantung mantap di telinganya. "Hn? Nggak pernah dengar," jawabnya singkat. Berjalan santai ke arah altar tempat berdoa dengan lonceng besar tergantung tinggi.

Pemuda pirang itu mencibir. _Masa' Doraemon saja gak tahu? Apa bacaannya waktu kecil?_ Pikirnya sinis.

"Slum Dunk, Crows, Change Guy, Shanaou Yoshitsune, Rurouni Kenshin, Genji Monogatari." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran sepupunya, pemuda bernama Itachi Uzumaki itu menjawab lancar.

Naruto—nama si pirang—terbelalak. Ia segera berhenti dan menunjuk-nunjuk dengan ganas, "Heeeee! Itu semua 'kan bacaanku sekarang! Memangnya komik remaja yang banyak konflik berdarah-darah begitu bacaan anak-anak! Dan lagi yang terakhir itu 'kan novel 54 bab!"

Itachi ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh singkat. "Seharusnya pertanyaanmu, 'apa buku-buku tadi sudah terbit saat kita masih kecil' pengecualian untuk yang terakhir." Ia membuat balon dari permen karet yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya. Balon itu pecah.

"Ukh… terserah, deh. Paling-paling kau cuma meledekku saja," gerutu Naruto, kembali berjalan menuju altar doa tujuannya semula. Begitu sampai, Itachi kembali menegurnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Doraemon?"

Naruto mendelik ke arahnya. Setelah sekian detik mereka bertatapan, akhirnya ia yakin pemuda _stoic _berambut hitam dengan potongan rapi dan kacamata _fullframe _warna merah marun itu serius bertanya. Ia menghela nafas. "Hanya penasaran. Bagaimana rupa kakek dan nenek buyut, ya? Kata nenek, mereka dulu ninja yang hebat. Kayak Sewashi dan Nobita. Aku ingin ketemu mereka, walau Itacchin yang harus kuantar untuk membantu hidup kakek dan nenek buyut," jelasnya lirih dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menghela nafas.

Angin hangat tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang bergugurang diterpanya. Naruto menyeka matanya yang kelilipan, tapi saat itulah dia baru sadar kalau daritadi sepupunya itu tak memberi respon apa pun. Ia juga baru sadar akan satu hal.

_Kenapa aku menceritakan hal konyol begitu pada Itacchin?_

Mendengar suara dengusan aneh tertahan berkali-kali seperti orang asma, Naruto segera menoleh. Itachi sedang berpegangan pada tepi altar dengan tangan kanan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Badannya bergetar menahan tawanya yang super aneh.

"Hik… hik… hik… hik… hik…."

"Kau itu ketawa atau cegukan, sih! Berhenti tertawa! Gak enak di dengar, tahu!" sahut Naruto dengan wajah sangat merah.

Akhirnya Itachi berdeham dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengusap tepi hidungnya begitu ingin tertawa lagi, tapi ia hanya mendengus geli. Itachi melemparkan sekeping uang 100 Ryo dan menarik tali lonceng itu. Suara dentingan berat mengiringi tepukan tangan dan doa pengharap kemenangan untuk pertandingan hari ini.

Menyadari sepupunya yang hanya menatapnya sebal, Itachi menepuk kepala pirang itu sambil tersenyum. "Pertama, berhenti memanggilku Itacchin, Naru. Kedua, berdoalah." Dan pemuda _stoic _itu berbalik menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan berada di saku.

"Jangan panggil aku Naru!" Naruto masih bisa mendengar alunan lagu Mongol800 saat Itachi pergi.

Mendengus, Naruto segera berbalik dan melemparkan uang 500 Ryo, tidak mau kalah dari sepupu dekatnya. Ia menarik tali lonceng dengan semangat dan menepukkan tangannya keras-keras. _"Semoga kami bisa terus menang. Semoga aku gak kalah tinggi sama Itacchin. Semoga PR liburanku selesai dengan sendirinya begitu pulang ke rumah…"_

"_Pertama, berhenti memanggilku Itacchin, Naru. Kedua, berdoalah."_

Naruto menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan menggertakkan giginya kesal, kesal karena saat berdoa pun wajah saudaranya yang menyebalkan itu masih juga mengekorinya. _"…semoga bisa ketemu kakek dan nenek buyut!"_

Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang sangat, _sangat_ kuat menerpanya.

Itachi berbalik karena perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Ia menatap altar dengan bingung. "Naru?"

Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto sangat suka ramen. Ia sering bermimpi menghabiskan 27 mangkuk ramen porsi spesial walau belum kenyang juga. Dan karena terlalu lelah membayangkan mengunyah dan menyeruput kuah-kuah pedas itu, ia akan mengganti mimpinya menjadi makan _dango, _kesukaan Itachi. Tapi ia juga suka kesal kalai bermimpi tentang _dango. _Karena pada saat itu, entah bagaimana, Itachi pasti akan masuk ke mimpinya dan ikut makan. Bukan sosoknya yang ikut makan yang membuat Naruto kesal. Oh, yeah, ia sudah diajari benar-benar tentang berbagi. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah walau dalam mimpi, Itachi masih akan sempat meledeknya dengan tampang datarnya yang menyebalkan.

Dan itu selalu membuatnya terbangun.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Iris _ruby _itu sedikit tertutup saat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menahan terik matahari yang tiba-tiba menusuk. Angin segar kini berhembus, bukan lagi angin hangat, menggoyangkan rerumputan hijau yang menggelitik jemarinya.

_Tunggu. Angin segar? Rumput?_

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya sukses menganga saat melihat empat patung wajah besar terukir di dinding gunung. Rumah-rumah berbentuk aneh dan sebuah bangunan besar seperti jamur juga menambah keherannya. Ia menggeleng kuat dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hamparan rumput hijau dan sebuah sungai mengalir jernih tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Matanya menangkap tiga batang kayu tebal tertancap mantap dengan jarak setengah meter. Satu kata.

_Sebenarnya ini di mananya planet bumi, sebelah mananya Negara Hi, dan berapa blok dari kuil tadi, sih?_

Oke, itu sangat melebihi satu.

"Itacchiiiin?" panggil Naruto mulai cemas. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 09.25. _Gimana, nih? Lima menit lagi pertandingan dimulai. _Naruto mengambil tas-nya dan mencantolkannya di bahu. Ia mulai berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana putihnya. "Itacchhhhiiiiinn?" ia berteriak lebih keras.

"Hei, kau siapa?" sebuah suara cempreng tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Naruto segera berballik dan sukses dibuat terkejut. Begitu juga sosok yang ia lihat. Seorang anak sekitar lima belasan tahun berambut pirang dengan jaket berkerah tinggi dan lebar berwarna oranye dan biru terlonjak mundur.

"Kamu…." Keduanya bergumam serempak.

"Hoi, _Dobe, _kau kena…." Seorang anak lelaki sebaya mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping anak tadi tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata oniksnya membelalak, tak percaya, pada dua orang manusia yang saling berhadapan bagai cermin. Ya, bagai cermin. Kecuali matanya.

"Kakek buyut…?"

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nggh~ nggak tahu mau bilang apa. Fic ini saya buat karena habis nonton Pokemon the movie hari ini jadi terpikir, "Kok kayaknya asyik, ya buat cerita tentang orang zaman sekaran yang balik ke masa lalu sambil bawa oleh-oleh?"

Demikianlah. Jika ada yang salah atau kurang berkenang silakan katakan pada saya. Segala saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^^

Jadi, _review_? *pake sharingan* #buak!#


End file.
